Miénteme
by BluesHead-GreenEyes
Summary: Miyako había enviudado tan joven y con cuatro niños que necesitaban a su madre más que nunca. Ella no podía concebir la idea de perderlos y hará todo lo posible por evitarlo. / Para mi Parabatai del foro Proyecto 1-8.
1. Chapter 1

Fic escrito para mi Parabatai hermosa :3

Características: MIyako acaba de perder al que consideraba su amor de toda la vida, Ken. Se encuentra sola con sus tres hijos y un recien nacido para más grima. Los servicios sociales amenazan con quitarselos si no encuentra un hombre para mantenerla. Aunque ella está en contra de esas ideas tan anticuadas, no puede pensar que le quitan a sus pequeños, así que decide buscar ayuda en el hombre que está más cerca del poder de sus amigos: Taichi.

Género: Drama y el que creas necesario.

* * *

Disclaimer: Digimon no me pertenece.

Summary: Miyako había enviudado tan joven y con cuatro niños que necesitaban a su madre más que nunca. Ella no podía concebir la idea de perderlos y hará todo lo posible por evitarlo. / Para mi Parabatai del foro Proyecto 1-8.

* * *

 **.**

 **Capítulo 1:**

 _«Por ellos y por mí»_

 **.**

Habían días que deseaba ahogarse en whisky y fingir que su vida era más llevadera. Quizá con algunas gotas de alcohol hasta le podría llegar a parecer que su frustración se desvaneciera. Pero no, ella tenía un vaso de jugo de manzana en su diestra mientras sentía cómo su cabeza podría llegar a explotar en cualquier momento. Nunca fue muy tolerante al alcohol pero había visto suficientes películas románticas y dramáticas como para saberse que cuando la desolación tocaba tu puerta, una buena solución era tomarse un whisky con dos grandes pedazos de hielo.

Sonrió con ironía. Ojalá todo fuese parte de una película dramática de esas que te hace levantarte del asiento a medio trayecto del filme para salir de la sala de tan mala que era. Pero no, esa no era una película como ese vaso no contenía whisky.

Esa tarde había regresado muy molesta de su cita con la trabajadora social. Demasiado molesta. Las cosas parecían ir derrumbándose de a poco frente a ella por más que intentara sostenerlo todo sobre sus hombros, la vida intentaba tumbarla de mil y un maneras posibles.

Escuchó las voces infantiles bien conocidas por ella y enseguida bajó el vaso de jugo en el suelo donde no lo percibiesen sus hijos. La puerta se abrió de golpe y la corrida de los tres niños llegó a ella. Siempre se había preguntado cómo las madres podían lograr aparentar estabilidad emocional o tranquilidad ante la jodida vida cuando sus hijos aparecían. Muchas veces se preguntó lo mismo cuando su madre intentaba equilibrar a sus cuatro hijos, el negocio, su matrimonio, las cuentas.

Cuando la labor de madre llegó a ella fue comenzando a responderse algunas dudas antiguas.

─¡Mamá! ─Llamaban sus tres niños de diez, ocho y siete años corriendo a por ella─. ¡Todo es culpa de Touru!

─¡No le creas, má! ─Respondía el niño azabache ante las acusaciones de su hermana mayor─. ¡Riko es mentirosa, no le creas!

─¡Ren es quién miente!

Alboroto y desorden. Tres niños que gozaban de cierta hiperactividad mal relacionada al horario de descanso. Eran las ocho y media pero sus hijos parecían aún llevar la energía bien cargada. Ella fue así cuando niña, debía de haber pedido un poco de colaboración por parte de los genes de su marido y su tranquilidad propia.

─Uno a la vez, uno a la… ─El llanto de bebé a la lejanía informaba sobre el asunto que competía la discusión de sus tres hijos. Suspiró cansada y una mirada reprobatoria hacia sus niños fue suficiente como para hacerlos callar─. ¿Tienen idea de lo difícil que es hacer dormir a Kaede?

Su niña de ocho meses había heredado esa vena tranquila por parte de Ken Ichijouji pero el sueño no era una facilidad que se le dé muy bien a la beba. Se puso de pie y fue hasta el cuarto de la menor entre los cuatro niños siendo seguida en silencio por los mayores.

─¿Qué sucedió, pequeña? ─Dijo Miyako al tomar con cuidado a la beba que lloraba─. ¿Quién de éstos tres te ha despertado? ─Preguntó mirando a sus sospechosos. Sonrió divertida al ver el rostro de arrepentimiento en sus dos niños y la niña. Dio pequeños saltitos para que la beba pueda ir calmando un poco su llanto.

Fue cediendo de a poco, entonces tomó asiento en la mecedora junto a su cuna. Tanto a Riko como a Touru o Ren les gustaba ver a su madre mecerse en aquella silla. Tenía como un aire balsámico que hasta a ella misma lograba hacer entrar en calma. Ken solía mecer a Riko cuando nació recién y también lo hizo con Touru y Ren. Miyako veía a su esposo mecer a sus niños cuando éstos no mostraban indicios de entrega hasta que, el movimiento, iba calmándola.

─¿Estás molesta, mamá? ─Preguntó Touru.

─Ya les he dicho que no deben hacer mucho ruido cuando Kaede duerme ─Reprochó.

─Lo sentimos ─Dijeron al unísono con claro arrepentimiento─. Es sólo que nos gusta estar aquí ─Respondió Ren.

Miyako se mordió el interior de su boca. Ella sabía muy bien que a sus hijos les gustaba ese cuarto. Después de todo, Ken siempre los había arrullado y mecido en él. Su padre había sido un hombre con una paciencia inquebrantable, una dedicación a ellos que era normal que siempre terminen acudiendo al mismo cuarto donde ellos lo recordaban vivo.

Volvió a recordar su cita con la trabajadora social y las entrañas se le revolvían por las distintas emociones encontradas. Por una parte estaba molesta, mientras la otra se encontraba temblando de miedo. Miraba a sus niños sentados en el suelo mientras hablaban en susurros para no impedir que su hermana menor logre dormir.

Apenas se cumplían seis meses del fallecimiento de su esposo y Miyako sentía que moriría en cualquier momento por la desesperación, por el agobio de tantas cosas. La sensación de hundimiento, de no poder lograr salir a superficie.

La ley en Japón era clara: Ser mujer sin un hombre al lado y teniendo el cuidado de niños, era algo imposible de concebir. La trabajadora social fue muy clara con ella en su audiencia de esa tarde. Miyako no trabajaba, vivía del fideicomiso que su esposo fallecido le heredó. La ley casi no amparaba a las mujeres, no en forma y menos cuando lo único que la hacía ser reconocida como persona en esa sociedad, es decir su esposo, fallecía, ella no tenía cabida en ella.

Ella, según la ley, no estaba en condiciones de criar a sus cuatro hijos pues ante la falta de un trabajo estable y en periodo de lactancia, no podía hacerse cargo. ¿Solución? Pues debía dar a una casa de cuidados a sus hijos hasta que ella pueda tener la protección de un hombre.

Malditos machistas. Ella podía hacerse cargo de sus hijos, era una mujer preparada, con estudios en ingeniería de sistemas, podía generar ingresos a su familia pero eso jamás se lo reconocería la ley. Y no, no estaba en posición de jugar a la rebelde, poniendo en peligro la disposición de su tutela.

Había presentado prórrogas a los trabajadores sociales, visto muchos abogados que tocaran su tema, casi todo su dinero fue a parar en trámites, pero al parecer, ninguno estaba interesado en salvarle la vida. Estaba cansada de todo pero no podía bajar los brazos. No cuando esos cuatro niños no tenían a nadie más que a ella.

Maldita sea. Ella no los dejaría. ¡Primero debían arrancárselos de sus brazos! Ella lucharía, así tenga que vender su alma en el proceso.

* * *

Taichi intentó disimular un bostezo que estaba por escapársele de la boca. Sentía su cuerpo pesado y las ganas de dormir no ayudaban para nada. Sintió un ligero golpe a su lado y sonrió a su colega que lo había pillado.

─No eres el único. ─Escuchó decir a Mamoru Tsukado junto a él. Sonrió divertido al mirar a sus demás colegas trajeados fingiendo estar prestando atención al disertante que tenían delante, un compañero más, hablando de un absurdo tema pasado que, por razones que aún no comprendía, volvió a ser abierto al diálogo─. No es culpa de nadie… Bueno, tal vez sea de Shirosawa. Es muy aburrido.

Taichi fue quien le propinó un pequeño golpe al trajeado ésta vez. Las ganas de reír fueron fácilmente camufladas por una falsa tos y fingir que estaba buscando unos papeles entre sus archivos. Nadie pareció prestarle mucha atención así que la junta continuó su curso como correspondía.

─¿De qué te preocupas? Si nadie nota a nadie ─Continuó diciendo Mamoru junto a él. Taichi reprimió una sonrisa.

Trabajar dentro de la embajada le otorgaba muchos beneficios a nivel de estatus y sueldo, pero muchas veces debía soportar juntas absurdas que consistía en una mesa de insulsos temas a desarrollar disertados por funcionarios cada vez más antiguos. Era tedioso pero era trabajo.

Algunas veces deseaba volver a sus primeros años de trabajo cuando cualquier caso parecía ser todo un desafío para su fogosa personalidad. Quería atender casos importantes para la ONU o mediar tratados con importantes figuras en otros países. La vida laboral le fue enseñando que no todo lo que uno desea termina cumpliéndose y a pesar de saberlo, fue tomándole cariño a lo que hacía.

Quizá hasta demasiado. Hace cinco años le habría parecido grandioso formar parte de esa mesa de trajeados, oyendo el caso que exponía Shirosawa Kanuo y de seguro sería el más interesado entre todos los presentes.

La remembranza a su antiguo yo fue interrumpida cuando algunas voces por encima de la tranquilidad propia del sitio fueron oídas fuera del despacho en donde se encontraban. Las voces se hacían más audibles, indicándoles que los causantes de aquel alboroto se acercaban. No pudo contar los segundos que transcurrieron desde entonces hasta que la puerta de la habitación se abrió abruptamente y una mujer peliviolacea con grandes lentes ingresó con estrépito.

─¡Señora…! ─La secretaria del departamento le seguía los pasos a la mujer que arrazó con la sala─. ¡Le dije que no podía entrar! ¡Lo lamento muchísimo! ─Dijo lo último dirigiéndose hacia el grupo de funcionarios reunidos.

─¡Taichi! ─Nombró la mujer. Él no necesitó más de dos segundos para reconocer esos grandes lentes y a la portadora de los mismos─. ¡Taichi, por favor…!

Dos hombres de seguridad se apresuraron para jalar de los brazos a la mujer que interrumpió la junta. Taichi Yagami se enderezó de su sitio y frenó a los dos hombres con una sola orden. La habitación quedó echa un manojo de nervios y sorpresa por parte de muchos.

─Lamento la intromisión de mi amiga, Miyako Inoue, pueden proseguir ─Dijo y fue él quien tomó a Miyako de la muñeca para salir fuera del cuarto.

Despachó a la secretaria y a los dos hombres de seguridad, arrastrando a Miyako hacia su oficina privada. Ella seguía hablando, seguía exigiéndole que le prestase atención. Él sólo rogaba que sus años en la embajada le sirvieran de algo y no lo terminen multando o echando por aquella escena. Era un trabajo agradable pero muchos buscaban posiciones qué escalar. Quitarle el suyo es lo que a muchos gustaría.

Abrió su despacho y dejó de Miyako entrase pero ésta no dejaba de hablar, de decirle que su secretaria era una intratable y los dos guardias casi la echaron como cual animal. Su rostro estaba sonrojado por la furia y él sólo buscaba la manera de pedirle que se callara sin sonar tan chocante.

─Miyako, ¿tienes idea de lo que podría costarme tu aparición de…?

─¡Quieren llevarse a mis hijos! ─Soltó Miyako.

Taichi frenó todo lo que estaba preparando para decirle y todas las preocupaciones que incluían su trabajo fueron perdiendo escala a comparación de lo que la pelivioleta acabó de expresar. Lo pensó un momento, dejó salir aire entonces.

Lastimosamente, no era una noticia sorpresiva.

Se llevó una mano al cabello y se lo peinó para atrás. Trató de ordenar sus ideas pero la imagen de Miyako al borde de lágrimas no ayudaba para nada. Como ya lo había pensado, no era una noticia que lo tomase por sorpresa. Japón podría ser un país de primer mundo pero muchas leyes seguían siendo retrógradas.

─Siéntate ─Pidió Taichi pero Miyako negó con frenetismo. Las primeras lágrimas comenzaron a caer, al igual que el nerviosismo inicial en él─. Miyako. ─Él se acercó a ella y trató de calmarla. La mujer rompió la distancia y se abrazó a su pecho, entonces Taichi sintió cómo su camisa fue humedeciéndose cada vez más.

─No pueden… Ellos no… ─Los balbuceos de Miyako siguieron un rato más. Taichi la sostuvo mientras acariciaba su espalda, sentía su llanto y el alma se le caía un poco más.

La ley "en favor" de las viudas siempre terminaba por olvidarlas. La seguridad de que mantengas la tutela de sus hijos sin la presencia de un hombre se les era arrebatada. Él no era más que un diplomático sin una posibilidad por remover tal ley, pero entendía por qué Miyako terminó acudiendo a él.

Entendía su desesperación.

Miyako se removió entre sus brazos intentando separarse. Él le dio esa libertad. Ella se quitó sus lentes y se secó el rostro húmedo y sonrojado, todavía luchando contra los hipidos causados por el llanto. Él detuvo sus manos, sacó un pañuelo de su bolsillo y se lo tendió.

─Sé que no debí entrar así… ─Inició Miyako secándose las lágrimas del rostro─, pero eres el único a quien puedo recurrir en estos momentos, Taichi…

─Lo sé. ─Suspiró y volvió a peinarse el cabello con ambas manos─. Sabes que sólo soy un funcionario de la embajada. No tengo poder para…

─Taichi ─Lo frenó─, todo lo que pido es que muevas tus contactos, que intentes que me den un poco más de tiempo para que…

─¿Para qué, Miyako? ─Él la miró con duda─. ¿Trabajar? ¿Qué pasa con tu bebé?

─Podría cumplir un trabajo de medio turno o…

─Por derecho, tienes un periodo de descanso por maternidad.

─Ya pasó más de seis meses. Precisamente han pasado seis meses de la muerte de mi esposo en un caso dejándome sola con tres niños que todas las noches entran a su habitación buscándolo… Perdóname si mis ideas son poco elegantes, pero no pienso perder a mis hijos.

Taichi guardó silencio tras oírla. Miyako le dio la espalda para sentarse en uno de los sillones que contaba el despacho. Era bastante amplio con muebles de madera fina, un juego de sofás, sillas tapizadas, un escritorio amplio… Y una mujer al borde de un abismo que él decía comprender pero no encontraba mucha solución para sus problemas en estos momentos.

Suspiró nuevamente.

─Puedo hablar con algunos colegas ─Inició. Miyako lo miró con urgencia─. Tienen contactos entre el departamento de trabajo social. Quizás pueda mover a algunas personas y pedir una prórroga.

─Taichi, te lo ruego. ─Él sonrió ligeramente y se dirigió hacia ella─. No tengo a otra persona a quien podría pedirle…

─Haré lo que pueda.

* * *

Le hubiese gustado no haberse comprometido demasiado con Miyako. De verdad que sí. Su posición como un simple funcionario de la embajada no significaba mucho para lo que a Miyako atormentaba. Tenía contactos, sí, pero no podía hacer más de lo que se encontraba en sus manos actualmente.

Sin embargo, nunca olvidaría el rostro de su amiga aquella tarde que irrumpió en su reunión para pedirle ayuda o de sus lágrimas cuando la frustración ya no pudo hacer más que estallar en ella. Vio impotencia, vio rabia, pero por sobre todo, vio miedo.

Él no tenía hijos, pero imaginaba que si quisiesen arrebatarle a Hikari o separarle a él de su madre para ponerlo en un orfanato mientras crecía lejos de ésta era una de las peores cosas que se imaginaba. Él no quería pasar por eso pero su amiga lo vivía en carne propia.

¿Cuán desoladoras debían ser sus noches intentando que sus hijos duerman a la esperanza de un mañana mejor, cuando tú sabes que estás al borde de perderlos? No. Él no podía permitir que eso sucediese.

La puerta de aquel pasillo se abrió y vio al Director del departamento de Trabajo Social parado en el umbral. Taichi se puso de pie y caminó hasta él para hacer una reverencia con la cabeza.

─Lamento la tardanza, Yagami-san ─Se disculpó el hombre con una pequeña sonrisa que el moreno correspondió.

─No lo haga. ¿Podría decirme qué se decidió con respecto al caso que presenté?

La sonrisa del hombre se borró. Invitó al Yagami a pasar a su oficina con un cordial gesto con la mano que le supo a pura etiqueta. Sabía que el asunto de Miyako era complicado.

─He hablado con los demás colegas y por más razones que pueda darme, Yagami-san, sabe cómo son las cosas en estos casos. ─El hombre hablaba pausadamente, intentando que con su tono apacible pueda mejorar las cosas.

─Lo sé, Yamamoto-san ─Respondió─, pero podrían darle unos seis meses más de tiempo para que su hijo pueda desprenderse un poco más de su madre. Inoue-san es analista de sistemas, podría conseguir trabajo fácilmente con un amigo mío que…

─Yagami-san ─Frenó el hombre y Taichi recordó que debía mantenerse dentro del perfil diplomático que lo caracterizaba─. Comprendo el caso de su amiga. Me disculpa si puedo sonar algo tosco pero ¿qué la hace diferente de los otros casos de viudas? ─Taichi apretó con fuerza sus puños por debajo de la mesa─. Entiende que si damos luz verde a la prórroga de su amiga, todas las demás viudas en casos similares pedirán lo mismo. No podemos ir contra las leyes estipuladas.

─Pero…

─Lo siento, Yagami-san. Sin un hombre que se encargue de su familia, Inoue-san deberá aceptar la ley.

Taichi lo miró en silencio. Era el momento para levantarse, hacer una reverencia y volver por donde vino, sin embargo, la imagen de Miyako seguía latente en su memoria. Él no quería volver a verla de esa manera. La recordaba en el funeral de Ken y sabía que el rostro de dolor no tenía comparación con el miedo que apreció días atrás en la peliviolacea.

─El problema con Inoue-san es la falta de un hombre a su lado, ¿no?

─En términos simples, sí pero…

─Perfecto.

* * *

─¡¿Qué hiciste qué?! ─La alterada voz de Miyako tras la línea no daba espacio a treguas. Ella estaba molesta pero sorprendida, quizá más de lo segundo que del primero, pero sin duda había un tono de alivio en ella.

─Sólo será hasta que encuentres un trabajo estable ─Siguió diciendo Taichi.

─Sabes que nos vigilarán, ¿no? ─Preguntó Miyako.

─Lo sé. Podremos lidiar con eso.

─Y sabes que tengo tres hijos, ¿no?

─Claro que…

─Los niños no son buenos mentirosos ─Finalizó Miyako. Entonces Taichi comprendió la preocupación de su amiga.

El diplomático detuvo sus pasos a mitad de su trayecto rumbo a su vehículo. Estaba saliendo del trabajo para dirigirse a su departamento. Eran las cinco de la tarde según su reloj. Maldijo su ímpetu y su cabeza caliente por partes iguales. Al parecer, el chico de hace cinco años seguía vivo dentro suyo.

¿Cómo se le ocurría inventarse la mentira de que Miyako y él eran pareja de hace tres meses? Sus hijos poco y nada saben de él. No era muy unido a ella y menos a sus hijos. Podrán descubrirlos fácilmente.

─A menos que nos organicemos.

─Taichi, no…

─Es la única solución válida, Miyako ─Cortó el moreno─. Es la única prórroga que pude inventarme hasta que tu bebé deje pecho.

─Dios… ─La escuchó suspirar y tras un momento de silencio, Miyako habló─. No sabes lo agradecida que estoy, Taichi.

─¿Eso es un sí? ─Sonrió al oírla reír tras la línea.

─¿Tienes tiempo? ─Taichi miró su reloj y afirmó─. Ven a casa, te invito un café y hablamos mejor de nuestro noviazgo.

Ambos sonrieron. Era un paso bastante peligroso el que habían dado pero, como lo había dicho Taichi, parecía ser el único. Ella necesitaba a sus hijos y él sólo pudo ofrecerle una mentira como solución.

¿Qué tan mal podría salir?

* * *

El aroma a café inundó su sala al igual que el sabor en sus labios. Ambos cómplices sentados frente a frente con la mesa ratona separándolos. Miyako había hecho una lista con algunos datos básicos de sus hijos en caso que la inspección se dé de manera sorpresiva. Taichi la escuchaba atentamente mientras ella iba hablando.

Cuánta diferencia existía entre la Miyako de hace días, la que no cabía de lágrimas de desolación y la que ahora tomaba café y hablaba de sus hijos con una luz en su mirada.

─Así que, mayoritariamente, se tratan de éstas razones por las que siempre Ren, Touru y Riko terminan discutiendo. ─Finalizó con una sonrisa─. A veces me recuerdan a mí y a mis hermanos.

─Tienes experiencia al menos ─Concedió Taichi─. Hikari y yo poco y nada discutíamos.

─Hikari es tan tranquila y agradable.

─No la conoces siendo tu hermana. ─Ambos sonrieron.

La puerta del departamento se oyó siendo golpeada y las voces de sus hijos tras ésta. Miyako le sonrió a Taichi a modo de pedirle que aguarde para ir hasta la puerta y abrirla, recibiendo a los tres niños que se apresuraron en abrazar a su madre, casi echándola al suelo. Taichi sonrió desde su lugar al ver aquella escena.

─¿Cómo estuvo su salida al parque? ─Preguntó la mujer mirando a sus hijos como a la joven adolescente que se encontraba en el umbral.

─¡Excelente! ─Respondió Touru─. Kamiko-chan nos ayudó a subir un árbol a Ren y a mí.

─Gracias por la tarde, Kamiko-chan ─Respondió Riko.

─No es nada. Gracias a ustedes ─Respondió la niñera.

─De verdad gracias, Kamiko-chan. Ten ─Miyako le tendió unos billetes y la despidió─. Bien, mientras ustedes iban al parque, me crucé con una persona en particular… ─Terminó la frase canturreando a lo que sus hijos buscaron con la mirada al mencionado hasta hallarlo sentado en el sofá de su sala.

─¡Taichi-san! ─Vociferon al unánime sus tres niños para ir hacia él─. ¿Qué haces aquí?

─Vine por un poco de café ─Les enseñó su taza, divertido.

Los niños no tardaron en sentarse junto a él para contarles cómo les fue en el parque o cómo le iba en la escuela. Taichi los escuchaba atentamente, preguntándoles sobre tal y cual cosa haciendo que los niños continuase parloteando con más ganas.

Miyako los observaba desde la sala y trató de hacerse a la idea de la mentira que Taichi había inventado. Viéndolos así, hasta podría pensar que les creerían.

Entonces la memoria de Ken regresaba y sus puños se cerraban con fuerza, tornando blancos sus nudillos, intentando frenar las oleadas de dolor que ocasionaba toda aquella situación.

Ella realmente extrañaba a su esposo pero no podía perder a sus hijos. Si hacía algo, lo hacía por sus hijos. Volvió a mirar a Taichi y éste le sonrió.

Los niños no tardaron en sentarse en el sofá para mirar la televisión mientras Miyako lavaba las tazas en la cocina. Taichi se encontraba entretenido con la pequeña Kaede en sus brazos, jugando con la beba, haciéndola sonreír.

Miyako lo miró y podía notar cómo su hija miraba al moreno. Era la primera vez que Taichi y ella se conocían y no podía creer la sonrisa que le dirigía Kaede.

─Le agradas ─Dijo Miyako al mirarlo por encima del hombro.

Taichi levantó la mirada y negó con la cabeza.

─Es una beba. Le agrada todo el mundo.

─No lo creas. Ella es bastante quisquillosa con muchos. ─Se limpió las manos con un trapo y se dirigió hasta él─. No suele confiar en nadie a la primera. A ti te vio y casi saltó por ti.

─Es mi encanto natural ─Miyako rio─. ¿Acaso lo dudas?

─Para nada ─Tomó a su bebé y la acomodó contra su pecho, dando pequeños saltos que la hiciesen relajarse de a poco─. Te recuerdo rodeado de chicas, siempre atrayendo la mirada de las porristas.

─Ser capitán del equipo de soccer tenía sus beneficios ─Se encogió de hombros fingiendo modestia que ella no creyó.

─Lo divertido de ser la mejor amiga de tu hermana es que a cada pijamada que iba a tu casa, había una chica distinta contigo ─Comentó y él se sonrojó, intentando reprimir una sonrisa─. Me preguntaba muy seguido, ¿qué tanto ven a Taichi Yagami?

─Hey ─Protestó el mencionado─. Pero tuve una buena adolescencia y juventud, no lo niego.

Miyako rio ante sus palabras y al parecer su risa contagió a la de su bebé en los brazos, puesto que ésta echó a reír también, mirando a su madre como si fuese la más bella obra de arte. Taichi no apartó la mirada de aquella escena. Miyako se perdía en los ojos de su hija y tarareaba una canción de cuna que le supo ciertamente familiar al moreno.

─No quiero perder esto ─Susurró Miyako sin dejar de mirar a su hija.

─No lo harás ─Respondió Taichi.

La de lentes lo miró y dedicó una sonrisa de agradecimiento. No tenía palabras describir todo lo que sentía en esos momentos y toda la gratitud que sentía por su amigo.

─Es necesario que hables con tus hijos, Miyako ─Le recordó.

─Lo sé…

Taichi no podía apartar la mirada de su amiga sosteniendo al bebé y a la mirada apacible de Kaede en los brazos de su madre. Él no podría permitir que aquello termine.

Sabía que estaba haciendo lo correcto.

* * *

Notas de la autora:

Si bien la idea era que Taichi lograse que Miyako mantenga a sus hijos, me tentó que terminen formando una pareja de mentiras hasta que Miyako pueda establecerse nuevamente y no le arrebaten sus hijos.

Espero que éste cambio de panorama no sea un problema para la idea que me dejaste, Chia :3

¡Muchas gracias por leer! Espero que les haya gustado, principalmente a ti, Parabatai :D


	2. Chapter 2

Fic escrito para mi Parabatai hermosa :3

Características: MIyako acaba de perder al que consideraba su amor de toda la vida, Ken. Se encuentra sola con sus tres hijos y un recien nacido para más grima. Los servicios sociales amenazan con quitarselos si no encuentra un hombre para mantenerla. Aunque ella está en contra de esas ideas tan anticuadas, no puede pensar que le quitan a sus pequeños, así que decide buscar ayuda en el hombre que está más cerca del poder de sus amigos: Taichi.

Género: Drama y el que creas necesario.

* * *

Disclaimer: Digimon no me pertenece.

Summary: Miyako había enviudado tan joven y con cuatro niños que necesitaban a su madre más que nunca. Ella no podía concebir la idea de perderlos y hará todo lo posible por evitarlo. / Para mi Parabatai del foro Proyecto 1-8.

 **.**

 **Capítulo 2:**

 _«Tanto por agradecer»_

 **.**

La calma de la noche le ayudaba a sopesar el cansancio de un día ajetreado. Nunca nadie había dicho que la vida de madre era sencilla y si lo hubo, de seguro estaba en televisión. Dejó escapar un suspiro al sentir cómo su cuerpo reaccionaba a la comodidad de su cama matrimonial y de a poco, iba relajándose. Miyako se quitó los lentes y dejó que el color claro del techo de su habitación, la tranquilizaran.

Habían regresado de su día por el parque. Solía llevarlos a dar un paseo cuando terminaban las tareas, al menos para que se distraigan un poco y quemen energía en caso que la tengan guardada. No era muy saludable para ella que la actividad quede atascada en sus pequeños cuerpos cuando ella sólo quería dormir.

Sonrió divertida ante sus pensamientos. Nunca se había imaginado lucir tan cansada, ser sólo una contra cuatro era duro y eran en esos momentos del día en que extrañaba horriblemente a su esposo. Él solía ayudarla con los niños, lo que poseía en belleza lo tenía en paciencia y siempre había sido bueno con los niños.

Ella terminaba agotada pero él tomaba asiento en su mecedora para hacer dormir a sus hijos. Su sonrisa se tornó triste y las lágrimas quisieron volver a ella.

Escuchó unos pasos por el pasillo y enseguida, la puerta de su habitación se abrió. Ser madre a tiempo completo no ameritaba un minuto de debilidad. Se limpió los ojos y volvió a colocarse sus lentes para recibir a Riko con su rostro somnoliento. Sonrió enternecida.

─¿Qué sucede, cariño? ¿No puedes dormir? ─Preguntó Miyako y la invitó a recostarse a su lado en la amplia cama. La de hebras oscuras se pegó a ella, abrazándose a su torso.

─Touru ronca muy fuerte ─Dijo y su madre sonrió divertida─. ¿Es normal que haga eso?

─Según su pediatra, tiene adenoides y necesita que se lo quitemos pero aún no es necesario ─Mentía. No tenía el dinero suficiente para una cirugía y su doctora le había dicho que, apenas lo consiga, era necesario intervenirlo.

─Supongo que está bien… ─La escuchó bostezar─. ¿Mañana también vendrá el tío Taichi?

─¿No quieres que lo haga? ─Preguntó curiosa.

─Todo lo contrario. ─Riko sonrió a su madre─. Me agrada. Es mi tío favorito. A diferencia de Iori que no quiere regalarme dulces.

─Comer mucho dulce te hará mal ─Regañó pero su hija se abrazó más a ella─. ¿Te llevas bien con Taichi? ─Riko asintió.

─Es gracioso y siempre nos escucha. ¿Crees que, cuando sea grande, él se fije en mí? ─Miyako echó a reír y besó a su hija en la coronilla de su cabeza.

─Cariño, él es muy grande para ti… Pero no dudo que alguien como él se fije en ti. Eres hermosa y tus dibujos siempre son los mejores. ─Riko sonrió─. ¿Quieres dormir conmigo hoy? ─Asintió y Miyako la acomodó mejor en su cama, cubriéndola con la sábana para que descanse a su lado.

Riko apoyó gustosamente la cabeza en la almohada y fue entregándose cada vez más al sueño. Miyako había dejado de lado la preocupación de perder a sus hijos, o al menos había menguado más con la presencia de Taichi en su familia. Tras la mentira inventada por él sobre que ambos mantenían una relación amorosa delante de los trabajadores sociales había ayudado bastante a minimizar el abandono de la ley para con viudas como ella.

Por ahora.

Se acomodó mejor en el lado que de su cama y se dedicó a mirar a su hija dormir plácidamente, sin preocupaciones, sin miedos. Quería ver a sus hijos con esa expresión por siempre.

La trabajadora social había contactado con ella hace unos días, indicándole que en el transcurso de aquel mes, uno de los funcionarios pasaría a hacerles una entrevista para ver el funcionamiento de su familia. Era muy sencillo mentir, no dejarían que se burlasen de ellos sólo para hacer la vista gorda a la ley, por más tirana que pueda resultar ser ésta.

Es por ese motivo que Taichi, al finalizar su jornada laboral, llegaba a su casa para compartir la cena con ellos. Debía agradecer el buen carácter de sus hijos y la apertura del Yagami pues la relación entre ambas partes resultaba tan natural. Era un punto a su favor. Si querían que todo saliese como deseaban, necesitaban hacer bien las cosas y para ello, sus hijos debían reconocer a la figura de Taichi como alguien que en verdad confían.

Como un padre. Le dolía pensar en eso, porque no quería sentirse que estaba olvidándose de Ken, mas no había otra salida. Sabía que Ken entendería que todo lo que hacía, era por sus hijos.

Besó la frente de su dormida hija y se dispuso a imitarla. Ya mañana será otro día y debía estar lista para afrontarla.

* * *

─¿Y cómo es su relación con los niños, Yagami-san? ─La pregunta de la trabajadora social tenía un tinte desconfiado, lucía joven pero no parecía querer ser tomada a la ligera.

Taichi se recompuso mejor en el sofá de la sala. Miyako y él sentados uno al lado del otro mientras oían hablar a la mujer encargada de su caso. Esa tarde llegó de sorpresa a la entrevista. Taichi regresaba del trabajo a la misma hora de siempre y al entrar, encontró a Miyako sentada en el sofá individual mientras servía te a la mujer que, en esos momentos, los interrogaba.

Porque no lucía a una entrevista común y corriente.

─Bastante buena ─Inició Taichi con soltura─. Son cálidos y solemos compartir tiempo cuando vuelvo del trabajo o en los fines de semana.

─Comprendo. ─A cada palabra dicha, la mujer iba escribiendo en su libreta. Miyako y Taichi compartieron una mirada en silencio mientras aguardaban a otra pregunta más─. ¿Y cómo es su relación con Inoue-san delante de los niños?

Ambos volvieron a mirarse y enseguida, respondió.

─No demostramos mucha nuestra relación delante de ellos…

─¿Por qué? ─Preguntó enseguida la mujer, mirándolos con interés, quizá encontrando un cabo flojo en ambos.

─El fallecimiento de su padre sigue siendo reciente, por más que hayan transcurrido más de seis meses, creo que lo mejor es ser delicados con el asunto ─Finalizó Taichi y al parecer, la mujer tomó como válida su respuesta.

─Estoy de acuerdo ─Dijo finalmente la mujer, logrando que tanto Miyako como Taichi, volviesen a respirar─. Entonces, Yagami-san, usted no duerme aquí.

─Correcto ─Dijeron al unísono.

─¿Qué actividades poseen en familia? ─Aquella pregunta los tomó por sorpresa, pero Miyako se apresuró a responder.

─Cuando Taichi sale del trabajo viene aquí y solemos cenar juntos, los niños disfrutan de ver una película todos juntos. Además, salimos los fines de semana al parque y…

─Bien, lo comprendo, Yagami-san ha dejado en claro su relación con sus hijos, pero ¿hacen algún deporte? ¿Los niños tienen actividades extra-curriculares, quizá? ¿Cómo es su desempeño con la incumbencia de sus hijos?

Miyako tragó pesado y su postura se tornó rígida en su asiento. Comenzaba a sentirse superada por aquellas preguntas, por su mentira, por todo. De un momento a otro, su mente volátil la imaginó sola sin sus hijos, teniendo que vivir bajo la decepción de no haber sido capaz de protegerlos.

Entonces, sintió la mano de Taichi tomando la suya y la regresó a la realidad. Ella bajó la vista a su mano y cuando se dio cuenta, él se encontraba respondiendo a las preguntas de la trabajadora social.

─…, y por ese motivo, había sugerido a Miyako para que los niños practiquen soccer. Riko es una excelente dibujante y estábamos hablando de incluirla en clases de artes para que trabaje su talento. Por ahora, estoy buscando mover algunas actividades y lograr salir a una hora más temprana para ayudar a Miyako con las tareas de los niños ya que ella está cada vez más agotada.

Taichi fue hablando, contando sobre sus hijos, cómo se comportaban, qué tenían, incluso le habló de los adenoides de Touru que le causaban ronquidos por las noches. Miyako lo miraba en silencio, por primera vez la tormentosa Inoue se quedó sin palabras, oyendo a su amigo hablando con total conocimiento sobre sus hijos.

Y se sintió segura y cálida, como hacía tanto no se sentía.

La trabajadora social fue terminando con las preguntas y hasta le dio recomendaciones de pediatras cirujanos para el pequeño Touru. Se despidió cordialmente de la pareja y apenas se marchó, ambos respiraron con normalidad.

─Creí que nunca se iría ─Comentó divertido Taichi al cerrar la puerta del departamento. Al volverse a Miyako, se sorprendió de verla con los ojos húmedos y el rostro sonrojado─. ¿Qué sucede?

─Te prepararé lo que quieras, tu platillo favorito y aun así me sentiré en deuda contigo. ─Taichi sonrió a su amiga y se acercó a ella para abrazarla. Recordó el abrazo de agradecimiento de Miyako y no podía negarle uno en esos momentos. La sintió estremecerse con el tacto, pero enseguida, su cuerpo se relajó.

─No tienes que agradecerlo, Miyako ─Dijo Taichi con cariño─. Pero ya que insistes, me encantaría un poco de tu teriyaki y arroz.

Miyako echó a reír y se separó de su amigo para dirigirse a la cocina a prepararlo todo. Taichi la vio marcharse, sentándose en el sillón para echar la cabeza por el respaldo. No supo de dónde sacó tanta seguridad pero pudieron salir victoriosos de esa batalla, faltaban muchas y eso le angustiaba un poco. El chico fogoso de su adolescencia, el de ideales incorruptibles y alma joven regresó. Se sintió aliviado en parte.

La puerta sonó con unos golpes que ya sabía a qué llamaban.

─Deben ser los niños ─Dijo Miyako saliendo de la cocina, pero Taichi le hizo un gesto con la mano para que se detenga.

─Deja, que yo los recibo. ─Se volvió hacia la puerta y apenas la abrió, tres niños saltaron a por él con emoción, reduciéndolo al sofá mientras oía cómo los tres se peleaban para hablar primero.

En la puerta, veía divertida la escena la niñera de las tardes cuando su madre no podía, Kamiko Hitsuya.

─Siguen tan enérgicos a pesar de ir a jugar al parque ─Comentó la adolescente.

─Esos tres nunca cambian ─Dijo Miyako caminando hacia la puerta para entregarle su paga a la jovencita─. Gracias por cubrirme nuevamente.

─No es nada, Ichijouji-san ─Aceptó la paga y antes de marcharse, las mejillas sonrojadas de la niña llamaron su atención─. Y si me permite decirlo, creo que su novio es muy atractivo, Ichijouji-san.

─Él no…

Pero la niña se retiró corriendo hacia el elevador dejando a una Miyako sorprendida. Volteó la vista hacia la sala y vio a Taichi hablando animadamente con sus hijos. La forma en lo que miraban la tranquilizaban un poco.

Cerró la puerta y volvió a la cocina para continuar con su trabajo de cortar verduras mientras el pequeño horno se iba calentando.

Escuchó a Taichi llevándolos hacia sus cuartos para que se prepararan para cenar. Los niños volvían sucios del parque entre saltos, arena y empujones, terminaban empapados de sudor.

─¿Tú también eras así de hiperactiva? ─Escuchó a Taichi preguntarle cuando regresó junto a ella.

─Cuando niña, era la más inquieta de entre mis hermanos ─Confesó y la mirada de Taichi la hizo sonreír─. Hey, que era la más divertida entre ellos.

─¿Divertida? ─Ella le fulminó con la mirada, haciéndolo reír─. ¿Quieres ayuda?

─No es necesario. Hoy quiero agasajarte por ayudarme tanto. De verdad que no sé qué hubiese hecho sin ti, Taichi. ─Ambos se dedicaron una sonrisa y el moreno tenía intenciones de regresar a la sala, pero se detuvo un momento.

─¿No tienen planes el sábado?

─Pues no, creo que no. ¿Por qué lo preguntas? ─Ver la sonrisa en Taichi la contagió.

Recordaba la personalidad entusiasta de su amigo. Le daba un vuelco de nostalgia y alegría ver que no cambió nada desde entonces.

* * *

Miyako no podía ocultar su sonrisa y eso era gratificante para Taichi, verla así. No se había dado cuenta en qué momento estaba buscando con ahínco verla así, más relajada, más libre. Verla emocionada ante sus hijos jugando al soccer era un gran mérito.

Los niños corrían con el balón, pasándose entre ellos con patadas algo presurosas o lentas, no había punto medio con ellos. Taichi los esperaba en la portería de la pequeña cancha que contaba el parque en el que estaban. Touru pegó una patada al balón y Taichi no lo detuvo para que metiese gol y verlos gritar eufóricos.

Sonrió a los niños y sus ojos se dirigieron a la mujer de lentes con el bebé en sus brazos, mirando entretenido lo que sus hermanos mayores estaban haciendo.

─¡Tío Taichi es el mejor! ─Dijo Ren con emoción, dirigiéndose al castaño para tirarse encima. Sus otros dos hermanos lo imitaron y entre los tres, tumbaron al diplomático en el suelo.

─¿En qué momento pasamos de soccer a lucha libre? ─Preguntó Taichi divertido, escuchando a los niños reír─. Ah, me rindo, me rindo.

Miyako sólo podía reír y negar mientras veía cómo sus hijos reducían a cenizas a su amigo. Se puso de pie del banco en el que estaba y se encaminó hacia sus hijos para intentar ayudar a Taichi.

─Ya, ya, niños. ¿No ven que su tío no puede respirar? ─Preguntó sin borrar la sonrisa del rostro─. ¿Sigues vivo?

─Algo. ─Cuando los niños liberaron al hombre, éste se sentó en el suelo, limpiándose el sudor y arena del rostro─. No recuerdo haberme divertido así en años.

Miyako bajó un poco la mirada y tomó asiento a su lado, acariciando la cabeza de Kaede. La beba no dejaba de mirar embelesada al moreno, quien le hacía caras graciosas para hacerla reír.

─Hacía tiempo que ellos no jugaban soccer ─Comentó Miyako─. Gracias por eso.

─Ni lo menciones ─Tomó a la bebé en sus brazos para cargarla─. Ya hacía tiempo que quería volver a la cancha, aunque sea para pasar el rato. Tus hijos tienen mucha energía. Me asombra cómo lidias con ello.

─Es el superpoder materno ─Le guiñó el ojo.

─Te creo. ─Un momento en la mirada del otro y el sonojo surgió en las mejillas de Miyako. Ella apartó la mirada hacia sus hijos, viéndolos empapados en arena y sudorosos─. Creo que no nos dejarás cenar si no nos aseamos primero, ¿no?

─Correcto ─Miyako se enderezó y ayudó a Taichi a hacerlo mismo con la beba aún en sus brazos─. Puedes venir a casa a ducharte, así cenamos algo juntos.

Taichi agradeció la invitación y se dispusieron a regresar al departamento de los Ichijouji.

* * *

Los niños se encontraban comiendo en la mesa. Miyako se encargó de que cada uno, una vez limpio y vestido, comiese lo que se encontraba en su plato. Los tres yacían entretenidos, jugando entre ellos pero con el cansancio presto en sus cuerpos. Punto para Miyako. Sonrió y se dirigió hacia la habitación de sus hijos, corroborando que Kaede siguiese dormida. Otro punto para ella.

Viró su mirada hacia el baño, ya no se escuchaba la ducha así que supuso que él terminó de asearse también. Entornó sus pasos hacia su habitación con la idea de dejarle ropa limpia en caso que necesitara o por si él olvidó la suya, después de todo, se trata de Taichi.

Al entrar a su cuarto, pegó un respingo al ver al Yagami con la toalla cubriéndole la cintura para abajo mientras su torso yacía desnudo y aún húmedo. Él también se sobresaltó y ambos parecieron recuperar algo de sí mismos tras dar un suspiro.

─Lo siento, creí que seguías en el baño. Yo… Ah, sólo quería traerte ropa por si… Yo no… ─Miyako intentaba hilar palabras coherentes entre su cerebro y la vista de ver a el pecho de Taichi al descubierto. Maldita sea, el hombre seguía en forma de cómo lo recordaba de joven, incluso mejor.

─Tranquila, no pasa nada ─Respondió Taichi con una sonrisa galante. Sabía que lo estaba mirando y eso la abochornó aún más.

─Te dejaré esto y… Ya está la cena por si quieres probarme… Digo, probarla… Yo… Ah, olvídalo ─Se retiró de allí casi despavorida. No recordaba que Taichi estuviese tan en forma, a pesar de sus años, lucía tan bien y tan…

 _¡¿En qué estás pensando, mala madre?!_ Se reprochó mentalmente mientras caminaba con presura a la cocina. Ni siquiera pensó en lo que hacía, siempre que estaba nerviosa se ponía a fregar platos, el agua la tranquilizaba.

─¿Estás bien, mamá? ─Preguntó Touru, curioso─. Pareces que tienes fiebre.

─N…No es nada, cariño. Sigan comiendo ─Continuó con lo suyo hasta que los nervios bajaron un poco más─. Taichi vendrá enseguida, así que no coman todo que él debe de cenar también.

El moreno salió del cuarto y se encaminó a la cocina, los niños le sonrieron y se peleaban porque se sentara a su lado. Nunca había estado en una casa con tantas personas pero no le desagradaba para nada. Él también fue niño y tuvo las mismas energías que esos tres terremotos andantes.

Sus ojos encontraron a Miyako pero ella se concentraba más en continuar fregando platos. Cuando la intromisión de Miyako la llevó a sentirse avergonzada, vio algo de la joven que conoció tiempo atrás. Después de todo, no habían cambiado demasiado en todo ese tiempo.

─Tío Taichi ─Habló Ren─, ¿por qué no te quedas con nosotros?

─¿Quedarme? ─Preguntó sorprendido Taichi. Miyako se volteó a verlos con extrañeza también.

─Sí, ya saben… Para que mamá no esté tan sola ─La respuesta inocente del niño de siete años provocó que los dos adultos compartieran mirada y los nervios les ganasen.

─No seas tonto, Ren ─Contestó Tour, haciendo enojar al menor de entre los tres─. El Tío Taichi no es nuestro papá.

Taichi miró a Miyako y ella sólo pudo morderse el labio con impotencia. Sus hijos aún no entendían el rol que estaba cumpliendo Taichi en esa casa, Miyako aún no podía explicarles en forma, pero él lo comprendía. No podía suplir un rol tan importante de la noche a la mañana, era algo momentáneo y ambos eran conscientes de eso.

─Pero papá ya no está ─Siguió diciendo Ren─, entonces el tío Taichi puede ir a las reuniones de los papás, ¿no es así?

─Él es nuestro tío, no nuestro papá ─Insistió Riko ésta vez.

Miyako se limpió las manos por sus jeans y se sentó la silla vacía junto a Taichi. Necesitaba explicarles a sus hijos lo que su amigo estaba haciendo por ellos, por más que sean jóvenes, ellos debían entender que las cosas ya no eran como cuando Ken estaba con ellos. Pensar en su ausencia siempre terminaba por provocarle un nudo en la garganta.

─Niños, el tío Taichi y yo…

─Queremos que practiquen en un equipo de soccer ─Soltó Taichi, cambiando de tema abruptamente. Su noticia generó distintas reacciones en los presentes, en los niños clara felicidad mientras que en Miyako, desconcierto─, pero para eso, debemos practicar mucho para que les admitan en el equipo de infantes.

Los niños celebraron tal anuncio y fueron hablando entre ellos sobre todo lo que debían hacer para entrar a un equipo de soccer. Miyako los veía entusiasmados y no quería cambiar aquel ambiente. Miró a Taichi y éste se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa tranquila.

Cuando terminaron de cenar, Taichi acompañó a los niños para recostarlos y arroparlos, le gustaba pasar tiempo con ellos, no se había dado cuenta en todo lo que fue cambiando su vida en ese mes que transcurrió a su lado. Pensó que hasta podría acostumbrarse a ello.

Negó para sí mismo. No podía atribuirse semejante asunto ante algo que no duraría para siempre.

Se despidió de los niños y regresó a la sala para ver a Miyako sentada en el sofá con las manos entrelazadas, parecía ensimismada en sus pensamientos que no lo escuchó. Tocó su hombro delicadamente y ella reaccionó, sonrió y se puso de pie.

─Gracias por lo de ésta tarde ─Dijo Miyako y él sonrió con más soltura─. Yo… Aún no se los he dicho… No en forma, al menos.

─No tienes que agradecer y tampoco darme explicaciones. Son tus hijos y tú sabes lo que es mejor para ellos. ─Vio en Miyako un brillo distinto cuando pronunció sus palabras─. Escucha, yo quiero ayudarlos, Miyako… Me gusta pasar tiempo con tus hijos y contigo. No tienes que sentir que me debes algo, lo hago por gusto.

Miyako se acomodó un mechón de cabello tras la oreja, se sentía ansiosa sin saber muy bien por qué, sentía su rostro caliente y la vergüenza corría por ella. Todo lo que hacía Taichi era querer ayudarla, eran amigos y ella estaba bien con eso. Pero cuando él la miraba, ella se sentía segura, se sentía cálida y no sabía cómo explicar todo lo que en ella sucedía.

O mejor dicho, no quería hacerlo. Ken seguía dentro de ella pero lo que Taichi provocaba en ella también.

─Necesito compensarte de alguna manera, Taichi ─Dijo Miyako─, sé que no puedo trabajar en forma ya que debo de amamantar aún a Kaede, pero si necesitas ayuda con los sistemas o sepas de alguien que sí, puedes permitirme pagarte de esa manera.

Taichi la miró un momento en silencio, estudiando sus palabras quizá pero terminó por suspirar rendido. Lo vio peinándose el cabello y su aroma a shampoo llegó a ella. Le gustaba el aroma de su piel y su cabello y se sentía una desvergonzada por estar sosteniendo tales pensamientos.

─Tengo unos trabajos en mi departamento que podría traerte, pero no quiero que te excedas, ¿de acuerdo? ─Miyako asintió con una sonrisa que él correspondió─. Bien, debo irme. Descansa.

─Tú igual ─Ella lo acompañó hasta la puerta y él se volteó a mirarla una última vez. Un silencio se prolongó entre ambos hasta que Taichi se acercó a ella y depositó en su mejilla un beso.

─Buenas noches ─Dijo como única respuesta, regalándole una sonrisa que ella jamás olvidaría.

De hecho, había muchas cosas que ella nunca olvidaría.

* * *

Notas de la autora:

¡Muchas gracias por leer! Espero que les haya gustado :3


	3. Chapter 3

Fic escrito para mi Parabatai hermosa :3

Características: MIyako acaba de perder al que consideraba su amor de toda la vida, Ken. Se encuentra sola con sus tres hijos y un recien nacido para más grima. Los servicios sociales amenazan con quitarselos si no encuentra un hombre para mantenerla. Aunque ella está en contra de esas ideas tan anticuadas, no puede pensar que le quitan a sus pequeños, así que decide buscar ayuda en el hombre que está más cerca del poder de sus amigos: Taichi.

Género: Drama y el que creas necesario.

Disclaimer: Digimon no me pertenece.

Summary: Miyako había enviudado tan joven y con cuatro niños que necesitaban a su madre más que nunca. Ella no podía concebir la idea de perderlos y hará todo lo posible por evitarlo. / Para mi Parabatai del foro Proyecto 1-8.

* * *

 **.**

 **Capítulo 3:**

 _«Sin mentiras»_

 **.**

Desde hace varias semanas Taichi se había percatado de un cierto cambio en el ambiente de su trabajo. Todo parecía un poco más… ¿Tosco? No sabría decirlo con facilidad. Nunca se caracterizó por ser demasiado perceptivo en lo que implica su entorno o las actitudes de las personas. Él se caracterizaba por ser simple y directo, no andaba con rodeos como la mayoría de las personas parecía hacerlo.

Pero si de algo estaba seguro era que el ambiente laboral había cambiado desde que él había empezado lo _suyo_ con Miyako Inoue.

Un mes después del trato realizado con la viuda Ichijouji una cierta tensión había sido sentida por parte de sus compañeros de trabajo. No eran notorios, pero sabía cuando las miradas despectivas iban hacia él.

Durante la hora de almuerzo, se retiró de las cuatro paredes de su oficina en compañía de uno de los pocos compañeros que no estaba en plan de hacerle sentir extraño. Y mientras caminaban hacia el restaurante donde almorzaban comúnmente, la duda del Yagami se hizo sentir y para su sorpresa, Mamoru Tsukado, no le negó tal pregunta.

─La gente cree que tu asunto con la viuda de tu caso…

─Miyako ─Corrigió.

─Miyako Inoue, es una farsa ─Finalizó Tsukado sin mirarlo, concentrado en cruzar la calle que los llevaba hasta su amado restaurante.

─¿Farsa? ─Preguntó el castaño.

─Bueno, no puedes negar que fue un tanto extraño que de un día para otro, tú estés soltero y luego estás saliendo con una viuda que está por perderlo todo, ¿o no? ─Mamoru sonrió a Taichi y éste intentó corresponderle la mueca.

No debería de sorprenderse que tales cuestionamientos estén siendo tratados por muchos compañeros suyos. No habría que pensar mucho para encontrar su situación, ciertamente sospechosa. Quiso golpearse contra el asfalto ante la falta de perspectiva. Él se había dejado llevar por el temor que carcomía a su amiga, no iba a dejarla sola y la única y brillante idea que tuvo fue fingir un noviazgo rápido para calmar las aguas.

─Escucha ─Mamoru le palmeó la espalda cuando entraron al restaurante y con una sonrisa dijo─, a mí me importa poco si es o no una farsa. Es tu vida después de todo. Sólo que recuerda que nuestro trabajo es estar en la boca del lobo.

Taichi sonrió a su amigo y ambos tomaron asiento en la mesa que acostumbraban, cercano a la ventana que daba a la calle. Debía de haberse imaginado que algo de ese calibre terminaría sucediendo, después de todo y como dice Tsukado, estaban en la boca del lobo. Porque más de la mitad de sus compañeros están dispuestos a saltarle a la yugular sólo para conseguir un mejor puesto y un mejor sueldo. Más de uno envidiaba la posición de Taichi Yagami y estaba seguro que si no andaba con cuidado, Miyako no será la única perjudicada de todo esto.

─¿Sabes cómo haces callar a un grupo de chismosos oportunistas?

─Ilumíname ─Respondió Taichi, divertido.

─Haces un debut de tu nueva novia ante la sociedad ─Le guiñó el ojo─. Si quieres jugar al juego de los demás, hazlo con sus reglas. A fin de mes se celebrará el aniversario de nuestro departamento, lo sabes, ¿no? ─Taichi asintió─. Nadie falta a ese tipo de eventos, así que cómprale un vestido ardiente a Inoue-san y alardea que no es una farsa y que al final de la noche, serás tú quien le quite ese vestido con los dientes.

Taichi no pudo resguardarse su sonrisa, negó con la cabeza ante las ocurrencias de su amigo y éste sólo pudo encogerse de hombros.

─Créeme. Todo en nuestro medio laboral es una farsa, desde las vidas perfectas de los superiores hasta los matrimonios ideales que ves en cada fiesta. ¿O por qué crees que la gran mayoría de nuestros compañeros termina en la azotea fumando toda una cajetilla de cigarrillos?

─Ahora recuerdo por qué eres abogado. Eres un astuto zorro, Tsukado.

─Salud por eso ─Dijo con una sonrisa galante.

El mozo acudió a su mesa para levantar sus pedidos. Lo de siempre, como acostumbraban. Y mientras otro tema circulaba por su mesa, Taichi no dejaba de pensar en lo que su compañero le había dicho.

Si quería continuar con la mentira inicial, debía seguir mintiendo.

* * *

Miyako terminó de ayudar a sus hijos con los deberes de la escuela e hizo que cada uno guardara sus cosas a como lo tenían en un principio. Vigilar a tres niños, cuidando que hiciesen correctamente sus cosas mientras amamantaba al bebé que llevaba en sus brazos debía de ser un deporte olímpico.

Oír a sus hijos peleándose por quién entraba al baño primero era otro reto. Dejó caer la cabeza sobre el respaldo del sillón y miró a Kaede quien terminó de mamar.

─Más te vale seguir así de tranquila cuando tengas su edad ─Susurró, recibiendo una sonrisita por parte de su bebé. Miyako besó su frente y se encaminó hasta el cuarto de baño para calmar a las bestias que tenía por hijos─. Muy bien, esto no es una competencia. Dejen de empujarse entre ustedes.

El teléfono celular comenzó a sonar y ella dejó salir un suspiro, rogando por un par de brazos más. Sacó del bolsillo de su vestido su teléfono y vio que era una llamada entrante de Taichi.

─¿Taichi? ─Nombró y sus hijos se miraron entre ellos para ir a por su madre, rogando para hablar con el moreno─. No, no. Primero hagan una fila india de menor a mayor para bañarse y luego podrán hablar con Taichi.

─Sí, mamá ─Respondieron unánime sus hijos con desgana. Sonrió y volvió a ponerse el teléfono contra la oreja.

─¿Cómo estás? ─Saludó y oyó la gracia en el moreno tras la línea.

─ _¿Día duro?_ ─Preguntó.

─Como no tienes idea ─Ambos sonrieron─. ¿Vendrás a comer?

─ _Claro. No me lo perdería por nada_ ─Decir que sus palabras no motivaron a que las mejillas de Miyako se encendieran era una mentira─. _Pero te llamaba por otro asunto._

─¿Pasó algo malo?

─ _No, es decir… El aniversario de mi departamento se avecina y me gustaría que me acompañes, ya sabes, como mi pareja_ ─Taichi se mordió el interior de la boca, diciéndose que aquellas palabras sonaron mejor en su cabeza que al haberlas dicho en voz alta─. _Entenderé si no quieres o…_

─Sería un placer, Taichi ─Respondió Miyako─. Veré que vestido me queda, ya sabes, cuatro hijos no es lo recomendable para una Miss Universo.

─ _No digas tonterías, te ves fantástica. ¿Tienes tiempo para que vayamos por un vestido nuevo? Me gustaría comprarte uno_ ─Miyako se quedó estática en su sitio, procesando la información.

─Yo… Claro, es decir… Si. Le pediré a Kamiko-chan que me cubra con los niños, pero no hay problema alguno.

─ _Perfecto. Nos vemos para cenar_ ─Dijo, disidiéndose.

Miyako miró la pantalla de su teléfono y se preguntó por qué tanta galantería. Una sonrisa se asomó en sus labios, una que ella no pudo controlar. Las mejillas le ardían y sólo pensó en una sola cosa.

─Debo llamar a Mimi ─Dijo para sí misma.

Tomó el teléfono nuevamente y marcó a su mejor amiga, rogando porque ésta pudiese contestarla. Tenía tantas cosas en la cabeza pero ella se comportaba como una adolescente que acabó de recibir la llamada de su amor platónico. ¿Qué te sucede, Miyako? Se reprendió.

La voz de Mimi tras la línea la hizo dirigirse de vuelta a su sala y tomar asiento en el sofá mientras acomodaba mejor a Kaede en su regazo.

─Taichi me invitó a una fiesta ─Fue lo primero que dijo Miyako a Mimi.

─ _Eso está bien, recuerda que tienen que…_

─Quiere comprarme un vestido, Mimi.

─ _¡¿Qué?! ¡Oh, por Dios! ¡Él quiere contigo, Miyako!_ ─Soltó histéricamente Mimi tras la línea.

─¡No tan fuerte! ─Chilló la de lentes─. Además, no creo que quiera eso… Pero lo del vestido me tomó por sorpresa.

─ _Cariño, invitarte a una fiesta es una cosa que muchos hacen, pero que quiera comprarte algo, un vestido, es oro. ¡Oro puro! ¿Tienes condones? No creo que quieras un quinto hijo a éstas alturas._

─¡Calla! No, no habrá… _Eso_. Taichi sólo quiere ser lindo conmigo, le debo tanto.

─ _Aham, sí. Cuando tengas su p-e-n-e en la boca, será aún más lindo._

Miyako estayó en carcacajadas que terminaron por hacer que su niña gritase con ella. No podía creer que estuviese teniendo ese tipo de conversaciones con su mejor amiga, hacía tiempo que dejó el vocabulario sucio, de hecho, cuando se casó con Ken no había otro con quien quisiese intimar.

De vuelta, aquella flecha de culpabilidad llegó a ella. Se despidió de Mimi y se dirigió al cuarto de baño para cuidar que todo estuviese en orden. Sus niños se habían aseado completamente y se encontraban en su cuarto jugando. Les sonrió desde la puerta y se encaminó a su propio cuarto para dejar a Kaede en su cuna. La niña la miró con expresión cansada, clara señal de que el sueño había llegado a ella.

Besó su frente y puso la meda luz para que su niña pueda descansar mejor.

Tantas cosas sucedían en una fracción de tiempo record. Había enviudado repentinamente, los del servicio social querían quitarle a sus hijos, Taichi terminó mintiendo para evitarlo, ahora tenían una fiesta juntos como pareja.

Tiempo record.

Dejó escapar un suspiro para dirigirse a la cocina. Había platos que necesitaban lavarse por más limpios que estuviesen. Necesitaba una terapia higiénica para hacer pasar esos pensamientos tan contradictorios que azotaban su mente.

* * *

Alisó la tela de la falda con ambas manos mientras sentía la dulzura de la tela. Sonrió y miró su reflejo en el espejo que el vestidor le permitía. El dorado siempre le había gustado, resaltaba sus orbes cobrizos así que no necesitó mucho tiempo para decidirse por el vestido ajustado color dorado con detalles en negro. Tomó su larga cabellera y se la recogió para ver mejor su espalda abierta.

─No has perdido el toque, ¿eh? ─Se dijo a sí misma, divertida.

Cuando salió del probador, vio a Taichi cargando a Kaede mientras éste le enseñaba algo por la ventana, entreteniéndola. Era una vista agradable, le gustaba cómo su hija podía entablar una relación tan amigable con Taichi.

─¿Le gustó el modelo, Señora? ─Miyako se volvió a la vendedora que se encontraba a sus espaldas─. Le queda fantástico.

─Fantástico es poco ─Oyó a Taichi decir y sus mejillas se enrojecieron como las de una estudiante.

─Me halaga, Yagami-san ─Respondió Miyako con una sonrisa─. ¿Cómo se ha portado Kaede?

─Tranquila, sólo fueron quince minutos sin ti. Creo que le gusto. ─Taichi se acercó a ella con la beba en sus brazos─. ¿Te gusta ese?

─Es algo costoso… ─Dijo Miyako mirando el precio─. No creo que pueda…

─Es un regalo. ─Taichi dijo, mirándola apacible. Ninguno parecía estar interesado en cortar la conexión visual entre ambos, al menos por voluntad propia.

─¿Lo envuelvo para llevar? ─La voz de la vendedora los interrumpió e hizo que cada uno la mirase. Taichi asintió y Miyako regresó al vestidor para quitarse la ropa.

Y mientras volvía a desnudarse, Miyako no podía dejar de pensar en lo que Mimi le había dicho. Como tampoco podía ignorar la pesada sensación en su pecho.

* * *

─¿Y por qué no podemos ir nosotros? ─Preguntó con un mohín Ren cruzado de brazos, totalmente disconforme en ver cómo su madre y su tío saldrían mientras ellos debían quedarse en casa.

─Porque es una fiesta para adultos ─Respondió Riko, rodando los ojos─. Mamá ya te lo ha explicado, Ren. No te hagas.

─Pero si somos pequeños, no ocuparemos mucho espacio en la fiesta ─Dijo Touru ésta vez, poniendo ojitos de cordero.

Miyako sonrió a sus tres hijos sentados en el sofá, se acercó a ellos y besó la frente de cada uno. Era la primera vez, desde que la vida de madre llegó a ella, que saldría sin sus hijos. Acarició sus mejillas.

─Será aburrido, estoy segura ─Respondió y sus hijos sonrieron─. La vida de adulto es aburrida. Yo sólo voy para que Taichi no se aburra solo.

Y con esa explicación, sus tres hijos parecieron aceptar con más soltura la idea de que su madre se vaya a una fiesta sin ellos. Se enderezó y volteó a mirar a Kamiko, la niñera de esa noche.

─Ya sabes mi número, tienes la de su pediatra que no tendrá problema en atenderte en caso de emergencia. El número de Taichi está en el refrigerador y ante cualquier cosa…

─No se preocupe, Ichijouji-san ─Respondió la adolescente con una sonrisa divertida─. Vaya a divertirse. Por cierto, se ve hermosa.

─Gracias ─Miyako soltó un suspiro─. Hace tiempo que no uso éste tipo de atuendos. ¿No es demasiado?

─Pues lo luce con toda confianza.

Miyako sonrió a la joven y volvió a mirar su reloj de muñeca. Faltaban sólo dos minutos para que Taichi llegase pero ella sentía que el aire le faltaba. No era por cuestiones de talla, el vestido le iba a medida; si le faltaba aire era por los nervios de hacer algo que no estaba del todo segura.

Mas cuando salió del elevador de su departamento y se encontró con la mirada de Taichi, las cosas comenzaron a recobrar contorno y luz. La manera en la que él la miraba era… Distinta. Tanto así que no pudo resguardar una sonrisa naciente de sus labios cuando él la estudió en silencio de arriba a abajo.

─Creo que harás que muchos ancianos infarten ésta noche.

─Muy gracioso ─Respondió quitándose los lentes para guardarlos en un estuche, pero Taichi detuvo sus manos a mitad de camino─. ¿Q…Qué sucede?

─Luces igual de hermosa con ellos puesto.

─Tanta galantería en una sola noche, me sorprende, Yagami-san ─Dijo ella divertida y él se encogió de hombros, encaminándola al interior de su vehículo.

─Sólo hago lo mejor que puedo. ─Le guiñó el ojo para así entrar él también al interior de cabina.

El vehículo de Taichi circuló por la autopista con dirección al local que los aguardaba, infundidos en gala por una celebración de importante carácter. Miyako trataba de tranquilizar su ritmo pero al llegar y ver a todas las personas disfrutando con porte elegante y bebidas espumantes, sabía que la mentira debía continuar.

Taichi detuvo la marcha del vehículo y miró a Miyako. Ella le devolvió la mirada y una pequeña sonrisa se formó en sus labios rojos.

─No te presiones. No quiero que te intimiden… ─Los ojos oscuros de Taichi viajaron de ella a las personas que yacían dentro del local─. Podrá parecer una jauría de lobos, pero no son más que gente aburrida y estirada. No son mejor a nadie sólo por sus trajes de etiqueta.

─Bonito discurso ─Respondió y ambos compartieron una sonrisa─. Puedo hacer esto. Claro que sí, nunca he retrocedido ante algo y no comenzaré ahora ─Miró en dirección a los invitados─. Ellos quieren quitarme lo más preciado que tengo. No les daré el gusto.

─Esa es mi chica.

Taichi bajó del vehículo y uno de los encargados le abrió la puerta a Miyako. Ella posó su mano enguantada sobre el brazo de Taichi y juntos subieron los escalones para ingresar al salón del evento.

Muchos rostros desconocidos por Miyako, pero todos saludaban cordialmente a Taichi. Ella lo miró y descubrió cuán versátil podía llegar a ser el Yagami. Él asentía y sonreía con galantería, con experiencia. No debería de sorprenderse, después de todo, él trabajaba en ese mundo desde hace bastante tiempo.

─¡Eh, Yagami-san! ─Un hombre alto y fornido con algunas canas disparadas en el copete se acercó a la pareja para dirgirles un cabeceo respetuoso─. Me alegra verte por aquí. Ah y usted debe ser su novia.

─Inoue Miyako ─Respondió ella, correspondiendo al cabeceo.

─Lamento lo de su esposo, Inoue-san ─Dijo el hombre─. Pero veo que aprende rápido a olvidar, ¿eh?

La sonrisa en Miyako flaqueó un momento y la rabia comenzó a burbujear en su sangre. Taichi, quien tenía su mano sobre su cintura, apretó ligeramente para intentar que no se desmoronara.

Una sonrisa mucho más dura se formó en los labios de la de lentes.

─Como no tiene idea. Yagami-san es un excelente compañero, me ha ayudado bastante en estos meses. ─Miró a su castaño amigo y éste le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa.

─Pero seguro que usted sabe de eso, ¿no, Hamitsuki-san? ─Respondió Taichi ésta vez─. Su esposa debe de estar feliz de tenerlo.

El hombre agravó el estado de su rostro cuando esas palabras le fueron dirigidas. Miyako sabía que Taichi tocó fibra sensible así que ambos se despidieron amablemente del hombre para dirigirse a otro sitio.

─Todo el mundo sabe que su esposa le es infiel con el primer ministro. ─Le susurró Taichi a su oído, ella intentó aplacar una risa─. ¿Lo ves? Ellos no son mejores a nadie. Sólo intentan aparentar que son intocables.

─¿Cómo le haces para vivir en éste mundo? ─Preguntó Miyako─. Tantas serpientes a tu alrededor. Debe ser exhaustivo.

─Sin duda lo es ─Respondió y con un gesto de mano, llamó a uno de los mozos con una bandeja de copas de champagne, tomando dos─. Pero a pesar de todo, me gusta estar en el nido ─Le tendió una de las copas─, cuando vives en constante peligro a que te piquen, aprendes a defenderte.

─Sabias palabras.

Sus copas chocaron en un brindis que sólo sus miradas comprendieron.

Una palmada amigable tocó el hombro de Taichi y al voltearse, se encontró con su amigo de trabajo, Mamoru Tsukado.

─Me alegra verlos aquí ─Saludó el hombre con una reverencia a Miyako─. Taichi me ha hablado mucho de usted. No exageró al hablar de su belleza.

─Mamoru…

Miyako sonrió y correspondió al saludo del hombre con mayor soltura que como fue su primer encuentro con el otro hombre. Mamoru era totalmente distinto a las demás serpientes que Taichi y él solían lidiar día a día en el trabajo. Miyako había comenzado a disfrutar la velada y más cuando ésta fue culminando.

Regresaron cuando la una y media de la madrugada figuraba en su reloj. Él estacionó delante de su departamento. La noche era silenciosa y ningún alma parecía circular por los alrededores. Una mirada fue compartida por ambos, una que terminó iluminando las sonrisas en ambos.

─Gracias por acompañarme ─Dijo Taichi al apagar el motor de su vehículo. Miyako se acomodó un mechón lila tras la oreja─. Ésta velada fue crucial para que todos comprendan que no es una farsa.

─… ─Miyako parpadeó un momento, comprendiendo de a poco las palabras de su amigo. Ellos no eran nada, él sólo trataba de ayudarla con el asunto de sus hijos. No había intereses además de los ya expuestos inicialmente.

Una sonrisa triste se formó en ella, bajó un poco la vista y se quitó el cinturón de seguridad. Taichi notó aquel cambio en Miyako y no comprendió muy bien por qué.

─Yo… Gracias a ti por ayudarme con _esto_ ─Dijo señalándoles─. Apenas terminen las investigaciones y yo pueda independizarme económicamente del fidecomiso de Ken, podrás hacer tu vida tranquilamente, Taichi.

─Yo no quise decir eso.

─No, no tienes que darme explicaciones. ─Miyako aspiró profundamente y trató de sonreír─. Agradezco que hagas todo esto por mí y por mis hijos, pero tú tenías una vida antes de que yo arremetiera contra tu oficina… Y la seguirás teniendo después de nosotros. Así que…

─¡Yo quiero ésta vida! ─Interrumpió Taichi, haciendo que Miyako lo mirase con asombro. El sonrojo en el moreno era notorio, incluso con la poca luz que les llegaba de afuera─. Todo cambió cuando arremetiste contra mi oficina y no me di cuenta de lo que me faltaba hasta que lo hiciste.

─Taichi…

Él sonrió y se acercó a ella.

─Al principio, todo lo hice porque no quería verte sufrir, porque eres mi amiga… Pero cada instante que pasaba contigo, con tus hijos… Me di cuenta que había más. ─Taichi dejó escapar un suspiro─. No quise presionarte porque tu pérdida aún está latente y yo no soy quien para pedirte algo ahora mismo. Yo sólo… ─En ese instante, Miyako pudo distinguir cuán fuertes eran los orbes del moreno, con cuánta determinación podían moverse, como llamas en su interior. Ella se sintió cálida con sólo mirarlo y entonces supo que las palabras del Yagami, eran veraces.

Entonces, Miyako cortó la distancia que existía con el Yagami para que sus labios tocaran los de él. Un tacto tibio y dulce que inició con pena y torpeza. Como algo que temía romper, que temía quebrar. Él sin embargo, asió sus manos en su mejilla y le dio forma al beso, hizo que el tacto fuese más seguro, más cálido.

Porque todo con él era así.

De a poco, se separó de Taichi. Ninguno dejó de observarse, de desearse.

─No planeaba dejarte sola ─Dijo Taichi─. Dime hasta dónde quieres ir y lo haré.

Miyako volvió a acercar al moreno a sus labios y lo besó con mayor confianza. Él estaba dispuesto a caminar al ritmo que ella le marcase, a mantenerse según ella dictara. Taichi no planeaba dejarla sola, ni desde el principio y mucho menos ahora que la mentira había llegado a su fin. Porque ya no tenían necesidad de fingir algo que no existía, cuando había todo delante de ellos.

* * *

 **Notas de la autora:**

Y de ésta manera, culmino mi primer Taiyako con una gratificante sensación que me produjo ésta historia :3

Muchas gracias a Chia por retarme a ello y a todos los que leen la historia, principalmente a los que comentaron los otros dos capítulos como Saalejandra, Goshujin Sama y a AmiKarina! :D

Un abrazo a todos~


End file.
